


Christmas is Waiting

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: Maple wanted happy Christmas songs this time around.





	Christmas is Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as "We Regret to Inform". Prompted by a discussion of sad Christmas songs. Written for fanfic100.

There ought to be a law somewhere that Christmas songs should be happy. Maple LaMarsh Comstock put aside some sheet music on the piano. She needed to pick her set list for her Christmas concert, but she kept stumbling over other unhappier songs. Maple would never hear "Christmas is Waiting" again without hearing the haunting sadness in Gloria Redmond's voice. Everyone wanted to hear the song, but Maple couldn't bear to compare herself to that peerless performer, so Maple picked something else. "You Make It Christmas" hadn't enjoyed the same popularity, but the song was happy, even jubilant. Maple wanted a happy Christmas this year, if not necessarily a merry one.

Nearly four years after Gloria's performance, Maple gave her Christmas concert at the Orpheum Theatre. It was six months after the battle of Normandy, long painful months for everyone, but especially at WENN. Losing Scott had been heartbreaking.

So Maple sang upbeat Christmas songs. She decked every hall and she dreamed of a white Christmas along with everyone else, all the favorites.

But Maple couldn't help picking one song for old time's sake. She didn't know if she would be able to get through it, but she'd soldier through. Maple had accompanied it once before the war started. "I'll be Home for Christmas" had seemed almost hopeful then. Now she couldn't without wanting to cry, reminded of all the Pittsburgh boys who wouldn't be home.

Christmas couldn't be over too soon for WENN.

_Christmas 1944_  



End file.
